Bébé à bord !
by Relaax
Summary: La vie nous réserve bien des surprises et ce n'est pas Santana qui vous dira le contraire. En colocation avec Rachel depuis bientôt un an, elle commence progressivement à se remettre de sa rupture avec Brittany. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne débarque à New-York et lui annonce sa grossesse. Brittana / Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! **

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic'. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

« Elle te plaît pas celle là non plus ? »

La voix de Rachel me tire de ma léthargie.

« Hein ? T'as dis quoi ? »

La brunette me fait les gros yeux avant de prendre une mine faussement outragée. Je ne peux pas non plus suivre tout ce qu'elle me dit. Je pars du principe que si j'arrive déjà à saisir un tiers de ce qu'elle raconte c'est pas si mal. La seule personne que je connaisse qui ait la patience d'écouter Rachel déblatérer pendant des heures et des heures sans se plaindre c'est Quinn. Et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit objective. La majeure partie du temps elle se contente de hocher la tête en fixant son décolleté. Vilaine fille Fabray.

« Tu n'as pas écoute un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu parlais de ton audition pour Funny Girl ? »

Elle ne cesse de nous prendre la tête avec ce foutu truc ! Et depuis que Lady Hummel a déménagé pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec Warlbler j'ai double dose de Funny Girl. Je te revaudrai ça Porcelaine..

« Non ! Quoi que maintenant que tu en parles je ne crois pas avoir fait mention des réactions du jury face à mon incroyable interp.. »

Je préfère la couper de suite avant qu'elle n'embraye sur le sujet.

« Si je t'assure que tu l'as fait ! Une dizaine de fois même »

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une colocataire comme ça ? Bon en théorie c'est moi qui me suis incrusté à l'appart. Parfois je me demande ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai toqué à cette porte mes valises en mains. Je dois être un peu maso sur les bords, ou totalement flippée à l'idée de me retrouver seule dans une ville que je ne connais pas. Bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais ça me rassure de vivre avec Rachel. Elle est casse-pieds, voire carrément chiante, surtout quand elle chante du Barbra en faisant du vélo elliptique à 5h du mat' ou qu'elle finit mon paquet de céréales préféré et qu'elle oublie d'en racheter. Mais en dehors de ça, j'y tiens à mon gnome. Elle m'a rendu un bon nombre de services : Elle m'a fourni un toit, m'a dégoté un job et m'a aidé à me remettre de ma rupture avec Brittany. Et vu l'état dans lequel j'étais à ce moment là je peux vous assurer qu'elle a dû faire preuve de bien du courage.

« D'accord..Étant donné que tu ne prêtes aucune attention à ma carrière et à mon indéniable talent.. »

« Rachel.. »

« Ok j'arrête..Sur ta gauche. La fille n'arrête pas de te faire des signes »

Je tourne discrètement la tête dans la direction que m'indique Rachel. Je croise le regard d'une jolie blonde et lui décroche un sourire charmeur. Il me semble l'avoir déjà aperçu dans le coin. En même temps je ne pourrai l'affirmer. J'ai déjà un mal fou à me rappeler des nanas avec qui j'ai passé la nuit.

« Elle est baisable »

Je lâche ça d'un ton neutre. Je ne vais pas non plus m'extasier devant chaque belle blonde que je croise.

« Santana ! »

J'avise l'air choqué de Rachel.

« Oh c'est bon Berry fais pas ta prude. T'es mal placée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Quel adjectif tu as employé pour qualifier Quinn déjà ? Belle ? Jolie ? Ah non c'est vrai..Bandante »

Elle me donne une tape sur l'épaule ce qui a le don de faire redoubler mes rires. Cette soirée là restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Juste mythique.

« J'étais ivre ! »

On ne défie pas une Lopez aux Tequila Paf. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit..L'alcool nous aide seulement à révéler nos désirs au grand jour »

Je lui lance un sourire narquois. Il faudra vraiment que je pense à organiser une petite soirée avec Quinn lorsqu'elle viendra nous rendre visite. Si Mlle Fabray veut bien nous faire l'honneur de sa présence. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt occupée ces temps-ci : elle a ses examens de fin d'année à préparer et elle potasse à fond. Enfin j'espère que c'est seulement ça et qu'elle ne continue pas à prendre des cours particuliers avec ce connard de prof marié. Elle m'a promis qu'elle avait mis fin à sa relation avec lui. Elle avait pas envie de faire éclater une famille et de priver deux mioches de leur papa. C'est qu'elle s'est carrément ramolli depuis qu'elle a pondu sa gamine. On pourrait presque croire que tomber en cloques lui a permis de prendre conscience que chacun de nos actes engendre des répercussions.

Shit je commencerais presque à penser comme une personne responsable.

« Je..Et bien je n'ai fait que souligner un fait. Quinn est une jeune femme très attirante. N'importe qui aurait dit la même chose ! »

« Oh calme toi la naine. Fabray est canon et t'aimerais bien te la faire. On a compris »

Deuxième tape sur l'épaule. Je suis bien contente que Rachel ait une force équivalente à celle d'un moucheron. Ça m'embêterait qu'elle puisse abîmer mon corps de déesse.

« C'est n'est pas..Enfin bref ! On était en train de parler de la fille qui te fixe depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Tu comptes lui offrir un verre ou continuer de commenter de ma vie sexuelle ? »

« Déserte »

Elle lève un sourcil, n'ayant visiblement pas bien saisi.

« Commenter ta vie sexuelle..déserte »

J'imagine que son histoire avec le gigolo de service l'a refroidi. D'ailleurs elle m'en doit une sur ce coup-là ! C'est tout de même moi qui ait découvert le double jeu de cette traînée. J'étais sûre qu'il cachait un truc pas net. J'ai un sixième sens pour flairer les embrouilles en tous genres.

« Je rigole..Décoince Berry »

Je remplis son verre avant de le faire glisser sur le comptoir face à elle.

« C'est la maison qui offre »

« Santana tu sais que tu ne peux pas offrir des verres à tout le monde »

Je croyais que c'était l'un des avantages d'être barmaid..Je ferme le bouchon et repose la bouteille de vodka.

« C'est pas tout le monde ! Je fais juste une exception pour toi »

« Et pour les filles avec qui tu as l'intention de finir la soirée.. »

« C'est pas énorme »

« Oh non..Bien sûr seulement une ou deux par jour »

Je tiens à préciser qu'au départ c'était une idée de Rachel : Une cure de sexe. Selon elle, il était primordial à ma « guérison » que je tente de nouvelles expériences. Oui je sais c'est étonnant venant d'elle mais je vous assure que c'est vrai ! Rachel Berry m'a plus ou moins clairement incité à m'envoyer en l'air autant que possible. Sur le coup je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Lorsqu'elle me l'a de nouveau conseillé une semaine après je lui ai rétorqué la même chose. Et puis c'est juste..Arrivé.

Elle s'appelait June. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds en cascade et des yeux bleus profonds. Elle était un peu paumée. Je l'étais tout autant, si ce n'est plus. Elle venait de se faire plaquer. Je venais de perdre celle que j'aimais. On a passé la nuit ensemble. Dans un sens c'était réconfortant et agréable. Je l'ai revu quelques fois. Rachel m'a encouragé à sortir avec elle mais j'ai pas pu. Je crois qu'à travers elle j'essayais simplement de retrouver ce que j'avais avec Britt. C'était pas sain et elle ne méritait pas ça alors j'ai coupé les ponts et depuis je préfère les histoires sans lendemain. Au moins personne ne souffre et c'est mieux ainsi.

« Vois tu Rachel..le truc cool c'est que peu importe le nombre de consos que je ne fais pas payer le patron ne me virera pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Bomba Santana et sa paire de jumelles attirent la clientèle si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Je vois la petite diva rouler les yeux au ciel. Shit. Fabray est en train de déteindre sur elle.

* * *

J'ai fini la soirée avec la nana du bar. Il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Kate, ou peut-être Katia. Je ne sais plus vraiment, c'est assez confus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est bientôt 5 heures, que Rachel ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et que j'aimerai beaucoup qu'elle soit partie avant. Je ne veux pas faire ces trucs : prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, parler de la pluie et du beau temps, se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en croquant dans des tartines. Je ne veux pas l'embrasser et lui dire « Je t'appelle » alors que je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je veux juste qu'elle prenne ses affaires et qu'elle s'en aille.

Putain de sonnette ! Il est 4h45 ! Quel est l'abruti qui débarque chez les gens à une heure pareille ? Je peux vous assurer qu'il va être bien reçu. Un accueil digne de Lima Eight Adjacent. Je me passe rapidement des fringues sur le dos, me rue vers la porte prête à déverser mon flot d'insultes. Flot d'insultes qui se bloque dans ma gorge en voyant qui se tient devant moi. Mon cœur rate un battement.

« Brittany.. »

Je reste interdite, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

« Santana.. »

Elle passe le pas de la porte et je comble l'espace qui nous sépare pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je crois qu'il n'existe pas meilleur endroit au monde. Je niche ma tête dans le creux de son cou et inspire son odeur avant de raffermir mon étreinte.

Je ne cherche même pas à savoir pourquoi elle est là. Je veux juste qu'on reste comme ça encore un peu. Je veux juste profiter.

« Hey bébé ! »

Shit. Je me dégage de ma blonde pour reporter mon attention sur une autre blonde..A poil. Merde.

Je lance un regard désolé à Britt avant de m'approcher de Katie, Katia, Kit-Kat ou quelque soit son stupide prénom.

« Écoute j'ai besoin que tu te tires genre..Maintenant »

Elle me regarde l'air surprise. Putain il y a quand même rien de compliqué à saisir dans ma phrase. Elle s'autorise même à me caresser l'avant bras de manière assez suggestive

« On se voit plus tard alors »

« Ouais ouais on verra »

Je la presse de s'habiller, lui fourre ses chaussures dans les mains et la traîne vers la sortie en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. J'étais sûre que j'aurai dû la dégager avant.

Brittany en a profité pour s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon. Je lui tends un verre de jus d'orange en y glissant une paille. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et esquisse un sourire. Elle commence à le siroter en silence. San reste pas plantée là comme une abrutie ! Je prends place sur le fauteuil face à elle, me raclant légèrement la gorge avant de briser le silence.

« Alors..Euh..Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue te voir »

_Tu crois qu'elle s'est tapé 1000 bornes pour le fun ? Réfléchis un peu._

« C'est ta petite-amie ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« La jolie blonde que tu viens de mettre à la porte »

« Ah..Elle.. C'est..Euh..Personne »

Oh parfait Santana ! Maintenant elle va te prendre pour une traînée. Vraiment de mieux en mieux. Brittany repose doucement son verre sur la table basse. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens et je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi quoi qu'il advienne ? »

« Je le pensais »

« J'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie. J'ai besoin de toi Santana »

Je n'ai eu que rarement l'occasion de voir ma blonde aussi sérieuse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends les mains. Je vois des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux.

« Hey..Tout va bien je suis là. Je serai toujours là. Tu peux me dire ce qui va pas »

« Je suis enceinte »

C'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose, à tous les coups je n'ai pas bien saisi ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Ça ne peut pas être vrai n'est ce pas ? Je croise son regard et je réalise que c'est bien réel. Je sens mon cœur se comprimer douloureusement tandis que je la serre contre moi. J'ai une boule dans la gorge et soudainement envie de pleurer. Je ne peux pas craquer. Je ne dois pas craquer alors je me contente de la bercer en lui caressant laconiquement les cheveux. Je dois me montrer forte. Ma meilleure amie a besoin de moi, maintenant plus que jamais. Et pourtant j'aimerai m'enfuir, le plus loin possible. Brittany est enceinte. La fille dont je suis éperdument amoureuse est enceinte de son connard de petit-ami à bouche de truite.

Comment je suis sensée gérer ça ?

« Ça va aller Britt. Je te promets que ça va aller »

Je n'ai aucune idée dans quoi je m'embarque mais je sais que ma place est à ses côtés. Elle l'a toujours été.

* * *

**Voili Voilou. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans l'encadré un peu plus bas. A la prochaine :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Salut la compagnie ! Merci à vous pour vos reviews, ajouts et tout ce qui s'ensuit. C'est vraiment cool.

J'ai écris deux fois plus, j'ai le droit à deux fois plus de reviews ? (a) C'est beau de rêver hein :)

C'est vrai qu'après réflexion ma fic' pourrait faire penser à la situation Calzona, sauf que..Et bien Sam est loin d'arriver à la cheville de Mark, et sa mort ne me perturberait pas plus que ça. C'était les 10 petites secondes, on s'en fou. Surtout pour tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas Grey's Anatomy c'était..Incompréhensible mais j'ai été contente de vous raconter ma vie :)

**Ninou : **La voilà la suite, enjoy it !

**DouDou : **J'espère que le bébé ressemblera à Hemo et pas à son alien de petit-ami :O Et sinon pour Katie, Kit-Kat ça m'a fait de la peine quand même..Elle se fait dégager comme une malpropre xD

**MissTour : **J'avais mis ce titre en attendant d'en trouver un mieux mais rien m'est venu alors c'est resté comme ça. Enfin si t'accroches bien tant mieux ! :D

**Covergirls06 : **Sans aucun doute ! Brittana Powa 3

**Juju8 : **J'espère que t'aimeras tout autant la suite.

**Death to Bram : **Et moi c'est officiel je suis fan de tes reviews, et de ton humour aussi douteux que le mien :D Et j'ai peur des opossums, genre vraiment vraiment peur. C'est méga flippant ces bestioles là, t'oserais pas me faire ça quand même ? :(

**Guest :** Il y aura des chapitres plus joyeux que d'autres. Sachant qu'en principe je suis une adepte du Monde des Bisounours donc j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire des histoires super super tristes. Don't Worry :)

On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

La lumière du soleil filtre à travers les rideaux du salon. Il doit être aux alentours de 7 peut-être 8 heures. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée du laps de temps qui s'est écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Britt. Je l'ai bercé un moment jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs ne s'éteignent et qu'elle ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Et depuis je me contente de la fixer sans mot dire. Elle est repliée en chien de fusil et elle suçote son pouce. Je me surprends à sourire. Elle semble si apaisée, si tranquille. J'aimerai bien qu'il en soit de même pour moi. Je n'arrête pas de cogiter, ressassant en boucle la conversation qu'on a eu peu de temps auparavant. L'annonce de sa grossesse m'a foutu un coup de massue. Pourquoi tout le monde tombe en cloques ? D'abord Quinn, puis Rachel persuadée d'être enceinte et maintenant Brittany. Je suis la seule à avoir suivi ces putains de cours barbants sur les moyens de contraception au bahut ou bien ? Surtout qu'ayant désormais tiré un trait définitif sur les mecs je n'ai plus vraiment à m'en soucier. D'ailleurs ça me fait une préoccupation en moins. Enfin bref c'est pas le sujet. Britt est enceinte, c'est la seule chose qui importe et je dois me focaliser la dessus. Elle est paniquée, totalement terrifiée et elle compte sur moi. Je peux le faire. Je vais le faire. Il y a forcément une solution, il y a toujours une solution.

_Flashback_

_« C'est la seule solution Britt »_

_Je tente de lui expliquer pour la énième fois que c'est l'unique alternative qui s'offre à nous. Il faut parfois savoir sortir des sentiers battus pour obtenir ce que l'on souhaite._

_ Je me retourne pour m'assurer que ma blonde est toujours derrière moi. Je distingue non sans mal son angoisse à la lumière du faisceau de ma lampe torche. J'aurai pas dû l'entraîner là dedans. Quelle idiote j'ai été._

_« Il est encore temps de tout arrêter San »_

_Non, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, on touche presque au but. Dans quelques minutes ce sera fini. On pourra rentrer à la maison, se faufiler sous la couette et oublier tout ça. _

_« Tu vas m'attendre là. J'en ai pas pour longtemps »_

_Elle me retient par le poignet, doucement mais fermement._

_« On est vraiment obligées de faire ça ? »_

_C'est un stupide bizutage dédié aux nouvelles recrues des Cheerios, on ne peut pas se planter sur ce coup. Allez savoir pourquoi les autres n'ont eu qu'à balancer des slushies, voler des fringues ou crever des pneus de voitures. J'aurai été tout-à-fait apte d'accomplir tout ça en deux trois mouvements et l'histoire aurait été réglée vite fait bien fait mais bon la Capitaine en avait décidé tout autrement. Elle m'avait regardé, une lueur de défi dans ses orbes ambrés lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé en quoi consistait l'épreuve avant l'intégration complète et définitive dans l'équipe. _« On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre, Lopez » m'a t'elle dit. _Elle ne va pas être déçue du spectacle.._

_« Non t'es pas obligée, je peux me débrouiller. Écoute, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici. Je serai pas longue »_

_Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant avant de déposer une bise sur sa joue. Elle m'entraîne dans un câlin dont elle seule à le secret et c'est finalement à contrecœur que je me détache de ma blonde. Je lui jette un dernier regard avant de m'engager dans les couloirs de McKinley. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mâchouiller nerveusement la joue, sale manie que j'ai depuis que je suis gamine. Lorsque j'estime avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal, soit le plus exposé quand on pénètre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je farfouille dans ma besace pour en retirer plusieurs bombes à graffitis. Je les secoue vigoureusement avant d'entamer mon œuvre. J'ai déjà retapé plusieurs murs de Lima Eigh, c'est un moyen comme un autre de tuer le temps. Je recule de quelques pas pour admirer mon travail, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. C'était pas si compliqué que ça en fin de compte._

_Je fourre toutes mes affaires dans mon sac et me dirige tranquillement vers la sortie, ravie que tout se déroulé sans encombres. J'aperçois Britt au travers de la fenêtre et je lève le pouce en signe de victoire. Son visage s'illumine lorsqu'elle me voit et j'accélère l'allure pour me précipiter dans ses bras. Ses bras, mon petit coin de paradis. Plus que quelques mètres et j'y serai. Encore un. J'abaisse la poignet de la porte. _

_Le bruit si caractéristique du loquet qui se verrouille me glace le sang. _

**_Dring Dring Driiiiiiing_**

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? L'alarme retentit, toujours plus assourdissante, les lumières s'allument d'un seul coup. Je rabats ma capuche un peu plus sur ma tête. Je vois Brittany de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée qui tente vainement de l'ouvrir. Et merde. Merde. Merde._

_Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Essaie de réfléchir San. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je tape rageusement du poing contre cette fichue porte, comme si ça allait me sortir de ce pétrin. _

_« Arrêtez vous de suite ! » _

_Je distingue nettement la voix de Figgins via les hauts-parleurs. C'est une blague ? Il reste pioncer au bahut ? Tellement radin qu'il ne peut pas se payer une chambre d'hôtel. Putain d'indien ! Son bureau se situe de l'autre côté du lycée. N'empêche il sera là dans moins de deux petites minutes. Peut-être trois vu la taille de ses jambes. Je fais signe à Britt de détaler d'ici avant qu'il ne se pointe. Manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse gauler par ma faute. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite. _

_« Tire toi ! » _

_Elle ne me répond pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle traficote avec la porte. _

_Il me semble percevoir des bruits de pas précipités. Je suis fichue.. Je vais me faire virer à peine une semaine après le début des cours. Shit._

_« Stoooooooop ! »_

_Figgins hurle à travers son mégaphone. Il est à l'autre bout du couloir à présent. _

_Encore 3, 2, 1.._

_La porte cède et je me sens tirer vers l'avant. Je ne me retourne pas et je cours à perdre haleine, sans lâcher la main de ma blonde._

_ Lorsqu'on considère être assez loin, on s'arrête complètement essoufflées. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle et j'attends que les palpitations de mon cœur ne se calment. _

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente que Brittany se prenne pour MacGiver._

_« Comment..Comment t'as fait ça ? »_

_Elle s'approche doucement de moi, déplie mes doigts et dépose une barrette à cheveux dorée dans ma paume de main. Je la reconnais instinctivement. C'est moi qui lui ai offert lorsqu'on était toutes gamines. Je lève les yeux vers Britt et elle me sourit tendrement._

_« Elle a des propriétés magiques »_

_« Tu l'as gardé depuis tout ce temps ? »_

_« Je l'ai toujours sur moi. C'est mon porte-bonheur »_

_Elle referme doucement ma main et la porte contre mon cœur._

_« Et maintenant c'est le tien » _

_« Mais.. »_

_« J'en ai plus besoin. C'est toi mon porte-bonheur San »_

_Je sens mes joues prendre une légère teinte rosée. Heureusement, impossible à distinguer dans la pénombre. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de cette fille ?_

_Son petit doigt se lie naturellement au mien, alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la maison des Pierce._

_Sur le chemin, je repense bêtement à ce que m'a dit la Capitaine des Cheerios quelques jours auparavant. _

« On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre, Lopez »

« Des petits papillons, des millions de petits papillons, Fabray »

_Si j'avais dû être sincère, c'est ce que j'aurais répondu, car c'est exactement ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec Britt. Et je crois bien que cette sensation ne s'estompera jamais._

_Fin du flashback_

« Saaaaaaantana Lopez ! Comment as-tu osé débrancher mon radio-réveil ? Tu te rends comptes que tu as bousculé mon planning matinal ? Je vais être obligée de décaler ma séance de vélo elliptique à ce soir et.. »

Je fais un bond sur mon fauteuil. Littéralement. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

Je vais l'étriper ! A crier comme une marchande de sardines à coup sûr elle va réveiller Britt !

« Ferme là Berry ! »

D'un signe de la tête je lui indique la blonde allongée sur le canapé. Rachel reste sans voix, sûrement aussi stupéfaite de la voir ici que je ne l'ai été. Je jette un coup d'œil à Britt pour m'assurer que le gnome ne l'a pas réveillé. Elle se contente de gigoter un peu. J'avais oublié à quel point elle avait le sommeil lourd. L'appart pourrait s'effondrer qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Elle dégage une telle quiétude. Ça me démange de venir me lover contre elle et d'enfouir ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Malheureusement, au vu de la situation ce serait légèrement malvenu. Je coupe court à ma contemplation avant d'avoir droit à une remarque de Rachel. Je me lève sans un bruit et je rejoins la brune dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle est arrivée quand ? Elle compte rester longtemps ? Oh et vous avez pu discuter ? »

Et c'est parti pour un questionnaire spécial Rachel Berry. J'essaie de garder mon calme tant bien que mal. Je peux vous dire que c'est difficile. Je récupère un paquet de clopes dissimulé derrière un paquet de tucs au bacon dans l'un des placards. C'est la cachette de Quinn lorsqu'elle vient à l'appart. C'est le seul endroit où la brunette ne s'aventure pas. De un, car sa taille ne le lui permet pas et de deux parce qu'elle a horreur du bacon. Quand je dis horreur c'est vraiment Horreur. Pour vous dire à quel point son cas est désespéré elle a réussi à bouder Quinn car celle-ci avait eu le malheur de nous préparer un cake au bacon..Enfin quand je dis bouder c'est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'elle ne lui a pas adressé la parole pendant..2 minutes et 34 secondes. Un record !

« Réduis la cadence Berry. Elle avait besoin de me voir. Elle est arrivée tôt ce matin et je ne sais pas encore combien de temps elle a l'intention de rester. Et pour la discussion, et bien..On peut dire ça comme ça »

Je porte une cigarette à mes lèvres sous le regard exaspéré de Rachel.

« Santana ! On en a parlé ! Ne pas fumer fait partie des 13 règles d'or que tu t'es engagée à respecter tout comme Kurt, Quinn et moi-même. D'ailleurs tu as signé un contrat le stipulant ! »

Je partage mon appartement avec une timbrée. Un jour je vous énoncerai ses 13 règles d'or pour que vous puissiez constater l'étendue des dégâts..Je vous assure que ça fiche la trouille, surtout depuis qu'elle les a placardé en gros sur le frigo, à côté du miroir de la salle de bain et même dans les toilettes histoire que je les imprègne bien dans mon petit cerveau. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de vivre en communauté..

« Parle moins fort. Tu vas vraiment finir par la réveiller »

J'allume ma clope d'un geste mécanique avant d'en tirer une longue bouffée. La nicotine, une amie de longue date. Toujours fidèle au poste.

« C'est la présence de Brittany qui t'angoisse ? On peut en discuter si tu veux »

Je tapote nerveusement le buffet de ma main libre. Je sais pertinemment que Rachel ne cherche qu'à m'aider mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'employer un ton brusque lorsque je m'adresse à elle.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi exactement ? Du fait que la nana que j'aime revienne dans ma vie et remette tous mes putains de sentiments en questions ou bien du fait qu'elle soit enceinte de l'autre connard de Evans ? »

Je jette le mégot dans l'évier et je quitte l'appartement précipitamment. J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

J'ai vagabondé une bonne partie de la journée, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Est ce que ça à une quelconque importance ? Je m'assois sur un banc, le regard perdu dans le vague. Je fais abstraction de tout ce qui m'entoure, les gens qui se pressent sur le trottoir, le bruit des pots d'échappement, le vent qui me fouette le visage. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Je suis encore en train de fuir, comme je l'ai fais un an auparavant. A la moindre contrariété, au moindre pépin je choisis la fuite parce que c'est plus simple, tellement plus simple de se défiler que d'affronter la réalité. On prétend que c'est pour le bien de l'autre mais c'est faux. On se voile la face, on essaye de se donner bonne conscience mais au fond de nous on sait que c'est égoïste et lâche. Je l'ai déjà abandonné prétextant que notre relation ne survivrait pas à la distance. Elle a toujours maintenu le contraire. J'aurai dû lui faire confiance et avoir foi en nous. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de répéter les mêmes erreurs.

Elle est enceinte, elle n'est pas mourante. On va régler le problème et tout ira bien. Tant qu'on sera ensemble tout ira bien.

* * *

« Un café serré et un chocolat liégeois avec beaucoup de chantilly, une paille et un parasol s'il vous plaît »

Le serveur me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Un parasol.. ? »

Il est vraiment pas fini celui-là. Je pousse un soupir exaspéré avant de rétorquer d'un ton abrupt.

« Oui un parasol planté dans la chantilly ! Besoin d'un dessin peut-être ? »

Il note rapidement la commande et s'éloigne sans demander son reste. La main de Brittany se pose sur la mienne ce qui a le don de m'apaiser instantanément.

« Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Tu commandes la même chose depuis qu'on a 8 ans Britt »

« C'est vrai..Et déjà à l'époque tu râlais après les serveurs »

Je laisse échapper un grognement en signe de protestation. Elle rit doucement et son rire m'envoie directement dans les hautes stratosphères du bonheur.

_Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux.. _Ta gueule Baloo.

« J'ai réfléchi à quelques trucs pendant que je me..baladais. Tu sais il faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour..Tu vois quoi..Je connais une clinique privée très bien, on pourra se renseigner et prendre rendez-vous pour..tu sais. Je pourrai t'accompagner et te tenir la main et d'autres trucs, enfin peu importe. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra. Et puis tu pourras rester à l'appart le temps que..Euh..Tu ailles mieux.

Putain c'était laborieux mais je l'ai dis.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avorter Santana »

Je m'agite nerveusement sur ma chaise. J'avais pas vraiment envisagé ça. Ça me paraissait évidemment qu'elle aurait mis fin à sa grossesse. Je veux dire, c'est la chose la plus censée à faire, non ? J'essaye de ne pas m'affoler. Parce qu'il n'y aucune raison de s'affoler, n'est ce pas ? Je me racle la gorge et reprends doucement.

« Oh..Tu veux dire que tu vas le faire adopter comme Quinn avec Beth ? C'est..C'est bien aussi. Je pourrai t'aider à trouver une super famille, avec tu sais..Le jardin, les poules, et la verdure. Ouais c'est ça ! Je t'aiderai à trouver de la verdure ! C'est bien ça la verdure pour les enfants, c'est bon pour leur développement. Alors..Euh..On fera ça »

Il faut que j'arrête de trembler et de serrer sa main aussi fort. J'aurai dû accepter d'accompagner Quinn à ses séances de yoga ça aurait pu m'être profitable. Quoi que je me demande si j'aurai eu la patience de rester une heure entière le cul sur un tapis à écouter une nana complètement pétée répéter inlassablement « Relaxez vous » Ça a de quoi rendre fou ces trucs là.

« Non San, tu n'as pas compris. Je vais garder le bébé. Je veux l'élever et le regarder grandir »

C'est pas possible. Elle délire, elle délire complètement. Il faut la raisonner.

« Mais..Tu..T'en as parlé avec Sam ? »

Ce crétin aurait dû lui faire entendre raison, merde.

« Il a paniqué en apprenant la nouvelle. Il est pas prêt à devenir papa »

Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait paniqué ! Qui ne paniquerait pas ? Et pourquoi je panique autant ? C'est pas moi qui l'ai mise enceinte, c'est pas mon bébé ! Je suis juste..Qu'est ce que je suis d'ailleurs ?

J'ai du mal à contenir ce putain de flot d'émotions : angoisse, chagrin, amertume. Et c'est comme de coutume c'est la colère qui prend le pas sur tout ça.

« C'est qu'un fils de pute ! Je vais le crever, je te jure que je vais le crever »

Il fait le malin lorsqu'il s'agit de sortir sa brindille et quand c'est le moment d'assumer il se tire ? J'avise les regards interloqués des gens dans la pièce et je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment dû hausser le ton.

Brittany s'empare de mon autre main et entrelace nos doigts. Je devrais probablement la repousser et me casser d'ici. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. J'y arriverai pas. Je supportais déjà pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre alors comment je pourrai la soutenir alors qu'elle attend le bébé de quelqu'un d'autre ?

« San, San écoute moi. Je suis désolée. J'aurai pas dû faire irruption dans ta vie comme ça. C'était une erreur. J'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal et c'est pourtant ce que je fais inconsciemment. J'avais juste envie de te voir et de te prendre dans mes bras. J'avais besoin que tu me rassures et que tu me dises que tout irait bien. C'était égoïste. J'ai pas pensé à ce que toi tu pourrais ressentir. Je..Je vais repartir à Lima »

Je la regarde se lever et sortir de la pièce sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour la retenir.

« Vous devriez la rattraper »

Je suis victime d'hallucinations, c'est la meilleure. J'aperçois un vieil homme assis près de la fenêtre qui me regarde bizarrement. J'ai peut-être pas tant halluciné que ça finalement.

« Pardon ? »

« Votre petite-amie. Vous devriez la rattraper »

« Ce..Ce n'est pas ma..petite-amie »

« Non mais vous aimeriez que ce le soit, n'est ce pas ? »

Un étrange sourire se forme aux coins de ses lèvres et je n'ai pas le cœur à lui mentir.

« Peut-être mais.. »

« Il y a pas de mais. Filez maintenant. L'amour n'attend pas »

Le vieillard a raison. Je le salue d'un signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire plein de gratitude. Il vient sûrement de m'empêcher de faire la pire connerie de ma vie.

« Merci.. »

Je laisse toutes mes affaires en plan et je me précipite à la poursuite de Britt sans attendre une seconde de plus. Pourvu qu'elle soit toujours là. Je la cherche du regard parmi tous ces gens qui se tassent sur le trottoir. J'aperçois une petite tête blonde qui tourne à l'angle d'une rue. Je joue des coudes pour me faufiler parmi les badauds.

« Dégagez de là ! »

Je cours comme une dératée pour rattraper Brittany. Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne peux pas la perdre une seconde fois, pas encore.

_« Britt ! »_

Je crie son nom à pleins poumons. Elle se stoppe et se retourne face à moi. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle. Les gens passent, et se pressent autour de nous mais nos regards ne se quittent pas.

« Reste..»

Ma voix se brise sous l'émotion.

« S'il te plaît reste avec moi »

J'avance d'un pas, réduisant ainsi la distance qui me sépare d'elle. Ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes et je me maudis d'être encore une fois responsable de son chagrin.

« Je..Je veux pas qu'on soit séparées à nouveau. Si...Si t'es vraiment sûre..pour le bébé. J'essayerai pas de te faire changer d'avis. Je..Je prendrai soin de toi. Enfin..De vous.. »

Je me mords furieusement la lèvre inférieure, guettant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. Et si elle avait peur que je lui fasse encore faux bond ? Et si elle me croyait incapable de tenir parole ? Et si.. ?

Sans prévenir, ses bras passent autour de mon cou et son corps de presse contre le mien. Je laisse échapper un soupir d'aise. J'ai envie de rester blottie contre elle le plus longtemps possible. Son souffle chatouille ma nuque et je m'enivre de son odeur. Elle me susurre quelques mots au creux de l'oreille et un frisson me parcoure l'échine.

« Je t'aime San »

* * *

J'avais écrit une fin de chapitre alternative où Santana n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main sur Brittany mais je me suis dit "Lily tu vas te faire détester dès le deuxième chapitre" si tu publies ça. Et pis ce n'est que le début, il y a le temps de leur arriver un paquet d'emmerdes par la suite :D

So, dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons : l'arrivée d'un nouveau perso, je vous laisse deviner qui ce sera (a)

Bonne journée, bonne soirée, ou bonne nuit selon l'heure où vous me lirez :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire en ce moment avec le bac qu'approche et mes oraux qui sont la semaine prochaine, donc je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterai la suite. Je ferai au mieux :)

**DouDou :** Taylor il aurait pu être casté pour tourner dans E.T xD M'enfin s'ils sont heureux ensemble c'est le plus important (Oui je sais je deviens sentimentale c'est désespérant..) Sinon, je suis ravie que t'aimes ce début et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite :)

**Ellerrina : **Tiens encore un changement de pseudo ^^ Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir, merci à toi ! Oui, il y aura des ellipses, mais ce sera pas non plus des méga bonds dans le temps, surtout dans les premiers chapitres.

**Juju8 : **C'est vrai qu'on se demande comment ils peuvent plomber la série comme ça..En espérant que la prochaine saison soit plus réussie :)

**Covergirls06 : **Bien essayé mais non pas de Sam pour ce chapitre..Pour le bonheur de tous :D

**MissTour :** Salut, j'essaie de faire au plus vite mais c'est pas toujours gagné. Enjoy it !

**Death To Bram et futur Hey Bram is Dead : **C'est à cause de reviews comme les tiennes que je continue d'écrire au lieu de réviser, si je rate mon bac tu l'auras sur la conscience ^^ Sérieusement, je pense que ta dose de gratitude, d'amour et de courage a eu l'effet escompté puisque ça m'a motivé à pondre la suite (plutôt) rapidement. J'ai adoré la façon dont le Bram a dégagé et je devais pas être la seule à me réjouir devant la face décomposée de Sam. Bon maintenant ils ont plus qu'à caser Sam avec Tina et il aura tout fait..

**Guest : **A la place de Santana je pourrai pas non plus mais est-ce que ce serait vraiment préférable pour elle de rester loin de Britt ? Pas sûr.

* * *

Deux semaines. Aujourd'hui ça va faire deux semaines que Brittany a emménagé à l'appartement et tout se passe à merveille. On aurait pu penser que l'adaptation aurait été un peu dure au début mais elle a rapidement pris ses marques et je crois qu'elle est heureuse avec nous. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle ne cesse de répéter mais parfois j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est réel. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai et je suis tellement flippée qu'on me l'enlève qu'il m'arrive de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien toujours là.

Elle s'est installée dans l'ancienne chambre de Kurt, soit celle juste à côté de la mienne. J'ai déjà envisagé plus d'une fois de me faufiler dans son lit mais je me suis toujours abstenu. C'est frustrant de vivre sous le même toit que la personne qu'on aime et de ne pas pouvoir se lover contre elle pour dormir. Vraiment frustrant.

Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps ce coup-ci.

Et puis elle est enceinte, je ne peux pas agir sans réfléchir comme je le faisais lorsqu'on était plus jeunes. Je dois être présente pour elle et m'assurer qu'elle se sente bien. Je veux pas qu'elle pense que c'est des paroles en l'air quand je lui dis que je vais m'occuper d'elle et de tous ses trucs de..bébé.

« On peut prendre des Lucky Charms ? »

J'en ai acheté il y a trois jours. Je ne sais pas comment elle se débrouille pour ingurgiter autant de ces céréales. Enfin, si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je ne vais pas lui refuser. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que j'arrive à lui refuser ?

« Tout ce que tu veux »

Je pousse le caddie dans les rayons de la supérette, sans me soucier des regards interloqués des autres clients. Ah oui, Brittany a insisté pour monter dans le caddie..

Il me semble qu'on a bien du faire quatre fois le tour du magasin et si on continue à cette allure là je vais finir avec des biceps en béton. Je la laisse se saisir de son paquet de céréales préférés et la regarde cocher sa liste de courses. Je lui chipe le bout de papier des mains sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. _Chips, chantilly,céréales, magasine, glace à la fraise, bonbons, cookies, chocolat, croquettes pour chats.. _

J'aurai peut-être pas dû la laisser écrire cette liste toute seule en fin de compte.

« Britt ? Tu comptes faire quoi exactement avec les croquettes ? »

Lord Tubbington est resté chez ses parents à Lima. Je sais qu'il lui manque et je lui ai promis que dès qu'on le pourrait on irait le chercher. Je suis pas pressée d'avoir cette foutue bestiole dans les pattes, loin de là. Je pourrai peut-être réussir à lui faire croire que Rachel est allergique aux poils de chat. A tenter.

« La chatte de la voisine a faim »

Oh mon dieu. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à gauche, à droite pour m'assurer que personne n'a entendu et je ne peux me retenir de rire. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rigole pas San ! On peut pas la laisser mourir de faim »

Je me racle la gorge et inspire un grand coup pour reprendre mon sérieux.

« Je comprends..La chatte de la voisine..On doit s'en occuper »

Je me rends compte de l'absurdité de ce que je viens de dire. Je me mords furieusement la lèvre pour éviter que mes rires ne reprennent. Je crois que je ne regarderai plus jamais la voisine de la même façon désormais.

Je prends les choses en main pour éviter qu'on ne s'éternise dans le magasin. J'ajoute quelques produits équilibrés pour compléter ce qu'a déjà choisi Britt, sans oublier la nourriture végétalienne tout bonnement immangeable de Rachel.

Lorsqu'on estime avoir tout ce qu'il nous faut on se dirige vers la caisse et je manque de faire un infarctus en voyant le montant des courses s'afficher. Comment je vais expliquer à Rachel que notre budget bouffe du mois n'a pas tenu la semaine ? On est ruinées, totalement ruinées. Surtout moi en vérité. A peine trois mois après mon arrivée à New-York mon compte en banque pointait déjà vers le négatif. Si j'avais pas joué de mes charmes avec le banquier j'aurais déjà pu faire une croix sur ma carte bleue depuis un bail. Et ça, ça aurait été carrément insupportable.

C'est pas faute de travailler comme une dingue pourtant. Je n'ai pas cessé d'accumuler les heures sup' au bar ces derniers temps. C'est la merde.

Je tends la main à ma blonde pour l'aider à descendre de son caddie, elle s'en saisit rapidement et me claque un baiser sur la joue quand elle touche le sol.

« Merci pour le tour de caddie Sanny ! »

J'avise son sourire éclatant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi.

Magic Smile Brittaniesque. A consommer avec modération. Peut entraîner une certaine dépendance.

_Hamtaro c'est moi le plus petit des grands héros, Hamtaro. Petits hamster, grandes aventures.._

« Ton téléphone Britt »

« C'est le tien San..Je t'ai trouvé une sonnerie spéciale pour chacun de tes contacts »

Dîtes moi qu'elle a pas fait ça ? Je lève les yeux vers elle à son air ravi j'en conclus qu'elle l'a réellement fait_. _J'imagine très bien Kurt avec le générique de la panthère rose. Allez savoir pourquoi.. Je crois que dorénavant je vais laisser mon portable sur silencieux.

A peine ais-je le temps de décrocher qu'une hystérique me gueule aux oreilles.

_« Elle arrive ce soir ! Dans moins de 6h et 34 minutes elle sera à la maison ! Il faut que tu reviennes, je sais pas quoi me mettre. Je pensais à la petite robe noire qu'on a acheté la dernière fois mais tu crois pas que c'est un peu trop ? Elle pourrait se faire des idées et je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse des idées car c'est mon amie. Mais c'est normal de bien s'habiller pour recevoir une amie, non ? »_

J'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille avant que mes tympans ne soient totalement crevés et je laisse Rachel continuer son monologue dans le vide. J'ai appris à me contrôler, il y a peu je lui aurai raccroché au nez avant même qu'elle n'ait pu en placer une. Je suis en progrès. J'explique rapidement la situation à Britt.

« Quinn débarque ce soir et Rachel est dans tous ses états »

« C'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse »

Brittany vient de lâcher ça naturellement comme si c'était d'une telle évidence. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle est là, et elle a déjà tout compris. Elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

« C'est pas une raison pour emmerder tout le monde »

Je bougonne un peu avant de récupérer Rachel à l'autre bout du fil qui ne s'est visiblement pas calmé.

« ..._Sinon pour mes cheveux, je crois que devrais les laisser détachés, Quinn m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien quand ils étaient détachés. Oh et puis sachant qu'elle compte rester quelques jours, je pensais lui proposer de dormir avec moi, tu sais le canapé est vraiment pas confortable et ce serait la moindre des poli.. »_

« Ok ! Parfait ! Oh et Rachel au pas la peine de tourner autour du pot dis le clairement que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec Fabray »

Je raccroche avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. De toute façon je sais déjà ce qu'elle aurait rétorqué. Comme si elle acceptait Quinn dans son lit par bonté d'âme. Elle aurait quand même pu trouver une excuse un peu moins bidon.

* * *

« Berry magne toi ! On va être à la bourre ! »

Ça fait deux heures qu'elle est enfermée dans cette fichue salle de bain ! Je vais vraiment finir par enfoncer la porte si elle se dépêche pas. Quinn n'est peut-être pas un modèle de ponctualité et elle serait vraiment mal placée pour faire une quelconque réflexion mais elle a fait le chemin pour venir nous voir on va pas non plus la faire poireauter des heures sous la flotte. Quoi que..ça pourrait être tentant.

C'est finalement au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes supplémentaires que la diva fait son apparition dans le salon.

« Oh..T'es trop belle Rachel ! »

Brittany sautille sur place en voyant Rachel. Elle me donne d'ailleurs un léger coup dans l'épaule, ce qui me fait lever les yeux de mon magasine en ronchonnant.

« Dis-lui San »

Je détaille la brunette de la tête aux pieds. Bon d'accord je le reconnais elle est plutôt pas mal mais je ne vais pas non plus m'extasier devant elle comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du Monde.

« Mouais..On a vu pire »

« Merci Santana, venant de toi ça me va droit au cœur »

Rachel part récupérer son manteau et j'en profite pour me rapprocher de Britt :

« Elle est peut-être belle mais toi tu l'es mille fois plus »

Ce soir elle est juste à tomber. Enfin c'est toujours le cas, quoi qu'elle porte, ou qu'elle ne porte pas d'ailleurs. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je foutrai Berry dehors, je fermerai la porte à clé et je déshabillerai Britt dans l'instant. Malheureusement je dois me contenter de la déshabiller du regard..

Ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosée et je trouve ça adorable.

« Vous venez ? »

Je soupire en entendant Berry nous appeler depuis le hall d'entrée. Elle se permet de nous presser alors qu'on l'a attendu pendant trois plombes. Exaspérante..

J'attrape ma blonde par la main et l'entraîne hors de l'appartement. On se dépêche de monter dans la voiture. Brittany côté passager, Rachel derrière et moi au volant. Je préfère qu'elle soit assise derrière, ainsi elle n'a pas accès à la radio et on va pouvoir éviter d'écouter du Barbara Streissand pendant tout le trajet. Je sature avec ses chansons.

Comme je l'avais prédis on se retrouve rapidement dans ces putains d'embouteillages new-yorkais.

Inquiète de ne pas entendre Berry blablater sur un sujet quelconque je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle n'arrête pas de gigoter sur son siège.

« Détends toi Berry. T'es aussi stressée qu'une gamine de 13 ans qui se rend à son premier rencard »

Elle me foudroie du regard et je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

« Sanny rappelle moi dans quel état t'étais quand tu m'as invité au Breadstix la première fois ? »

Je tourne la tête vers Britt qui affiche un air rayonnant.

« Tiens c'est vrai Santana, j'aimerai bien savoir »

Si j'avais pu j'aurai étriper Berry sur place. Elles se sont liguées contre moi, c'est pas croyable.

« C'est pas parce qu'on connaît les moindres détails de ta vie que je dois en faire de même »

« San..Raconte le..Pour moi »

J'avise la petite moue de ma blonde et je me sens fondre. Je lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête, résignée.

« C'était un vendredi soir, le premier d'une longue série. J'avais invité Britt à sortir le matin même. Dieu seul sait pourquoi ce matin là j'avais eu le courage de me lancer. Je sais c'est crétin, on était déjà sortis un millier de fois ensemble mais ce soir c'était différent et l'idée de me retrouver en tête à tête avec elle me rendait super nerveuse. Quand elle a accepté j'ai sauté de joie, littéralement. Enfin bien évidemment pas dans le couloir au beau milieu de tous ces abrutis, seulement en rentrant chez moi »

J'avais une réputation à tenir à cette époque. Ça ma paraît soudain très loin. Le bahut, le Glee Club, Lima. Je suis un brin nostalgique en repensant à cette période.

« Finalement quand je l'ai vu arriver, toute mon appréhension, tous mes doutes se sont envolés comme par enchantement. Elle était..magnifique.. »

Je mâchouille nerveusement l'intérieur de mes joues, m'adressant directement à Britt.

« Tu étais magnifique et j'ai eu envie de te sauter dessus toute la soirée »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand tu m'as raccompagné »

La nuit a été à la hauteur de la soirée, c'est le cas de le dire. D'ailleurs il ne faut pas que je pense à ça là tout de suite, ou sinon je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser et je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je reprends donc le fil de l'histoire.

« Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas à stresser, parce que c'était Britt, tout simplement. C'était toujours la fille vers qui je me tournais quand j'allais mal, c'était toujours celle qui arrivait à me redonner le sourire, c'était toujours celle qui se lovait dans mes bras en regardant un Walt Dinsey. C'était pas elle qui m'angoissait, c'était les sentiments que j'avais pour elle et que je comprenais pas, ou alors je les comprenais et je les ne acceptais pas.. »

Je me racle la gorge pour éviter que ma voix ne se brise sous l'émotion et je crispe les mains sur le volant.

« Elle a su trouver les mots qu'il fallait et elle a réussi à me mettre en confiance. Je pouvais plus continuer ainsi, faire abstraction de ce que je ressentais et mentir à longueur de temps sur qui j'étais vraiment. Je mentais aux autres et je me mentais à moi-même, et elle m'a donné le courage de l'avouer »

Je détache un instant mon regard de la route pour le planter dans celui de Britt. Je sais qu'elle s'en rappelle elle aussi. Elle me sourit tendrement et mon cœur rate un battement.

« C'était sûrement l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie parce que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de la plus merveilleurse personne qu'il puisse exister sur cette Terre »

J'inspire un grand coup et je me fais violence pour retenir les larmes qui menacent de s'échapper.

« Santana.. »

Elle prononce mon nom d'une telle façon que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de fondre sur ses lèvres. Je lui tends la main droite et la lui serre doucement. Tout était parfait en fait, jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot tout sauf glamour ne se fasse entendre à l'arrière de la bagnole. Je regarde Rachel via le rétroviseur. Je l'avais presque oublié celle-là.

« Pitié me dis pas que tu chiales »

« Je ne chiale pas je laisse simplement libre cours à mes émotions. Et il me semble que ce soit tout-à-fait normal devant un discours aussi touchant et.. »

J'appuie rapidement sur le bouton pour allumer la radio, réglant le son assez fort pour ne plus avoir à l'écouter.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_  
_Do you believe it?_  
_Going to make it now_  
_I can see it_  
_I can see it now_

J'ai vraiment le chic pour tomber sur LA chanson. Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Brittany a les yeux rivés sur moi. Si je la regarde, je vais flancher alors je me contente de fixer la route, le cœur battant.

Le reste du trajet se déroule en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'adresse que Quinn nous a indiqué.

« Rachel t'es sûre qu'on est au bon endroit ? »

C'est quoi ce truc de malade ? Une immense bâtisse qui fait penser à une reproduction miniature du château de Versailles. Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ?

« Oui, c'est ce que Quinn m'a dit quand elle a appelé »

Mlle Fabray et ses goûts de luxe. On a pas tous les mêmes valeurs. J'aperçois des voituriers qui attendent devant l'entrée du restaurant.

« Ces connards toucheront pas à ma bagnole »

« Santana, surveille ton langage »

Je jette un regard noir à Rachel.

« Tu sais quoi Berry ? T'auras qu'à sortir tes thunes quand viendra le moment de donner un pourboire à ces rapaces »

Je vais pas me faire pigeonner par n'importe qui. On descend de la voiture, après que l'un des voituriers nous ait ouvert les portières. Je lui lance un regard menaçant en lui filant les clés. J'imprime bien sa face dans ma mémoire. Si je vois la moindre éraflure sur ma caisse, je le retrouverais et à ce moment là il aura intérêt à courir vite. Très vite.

Rachel se presse jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant et adresse un sourire Colgate aux deux gorilles postés de chaque côté de la porte. C'est pas parce qu'il y a un tapis rouge qu'elle doit se croire au festival de Cannes.

« San..Attends »

Brittany me retient par le bras et me tire un peu en arrière. Je me retrouve à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère dangereusement, comme toujours lorsque je suis près d'elle. Ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes avec envie et tous mes sens s'embrasent. Je passe une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser. Il est avide et reflète un désir contenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle s'écarte légèrement, bien trop tôt à mon goût. C'était juste.. _Putain d'orgasmique. _C'est les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit pour décrire ce qui vient de se produire.

« Pour..Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'en avais envie. Pas toi ? »

Ça fait deux semaines que je me retiens de lui sauter dessus, et comment que j'en avais envie.

« Si bien sûr ! Mais je croyais.. Enfin je pensais que tu voudrais prendre ton temps, histoire d'être sûre que ce soit vraiment ce que tu veux »

« San, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changés. Je t'aime, comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer et je sais que c'est la même chose pour toi. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus seulement toi et moi. Je vais avoir un bébé, et je sais que ça remet tout en questions. Tu as dit que tu serais là pour moi, pour nous, mais tu n'as pas réfléchi à tout ce que cela impliquait. Je ne veux pas que tu te sens prise au piège, d'accord ? Tu as besoin de temps pour savoir si tu veux réellement de cette vie là Santana »

_Je t'aime _Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de me l'entendre dire.

« Britanny, écoute moi. Cette année sans pouvoir te voir, te toucher, t'embrasser a très certainement était la pire de toute ma vie et je n'ai en aucun cas envie de revivre ça. Je te l'ai dit et je te le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu me crois. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir »

Je l'attire contre moi et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille :

« Ni maintenant, ni jamais »

On finit finalement par rentrer dans le restaurant. J'hallucine, l'intérieur en jette encore plus que l'extérieur, qui en lui-même est déjà assez impressionnant. On rejoint tranquillement la table où nous attend Rachel. Miss Fabray adorant se faire désirer n'est bien évidemment toujours pas là.

« Pourquoi il y a cinq couverts ? »

« Une place réservée pour Snixx »

« Santana, la schizophrénie tu connais ?»

« Berry, la rhinoplastie déjà entendu parlé ? »

Elle prend une mine offusquée alors que j'affiche un sourire narquois.

« Tu t'intéresses aux rhinocéros Rachel ? »

Britt lance un regard étonné à la brunette et je me retiens de rire en voyant la tête de cette dernière.

Je sens la main de ma blonde se poser sur ma cuisse et mon bas ventre s'enflammer. Si elle fait ça toute la soirée, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Enfin, on trouvera peut-être le moyen de s'éclipser discrètement aux toilettes à un moment ou un autre du repas.

« Je savais pas que Quinn venait accompagnée »

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée et effectivement Blondie est accrochée au bras d'un mec. Le genre bon chic bon genre, fils à papa plein aux as.

« Salut les filles »

Elle s'arrête à notre table et fait les présentations.

« Santana, Brittany, Rachel, je vous présente Andrew..Mon.. »

Elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise et son regard est planté dans celui de Rachel. Ça s'annonce mal, très mal.

« Mon fiancé »

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

* * *

Des réactions sur le retour de Quinn ?

Ah et aussi j'arrive pas à trouver de prénom cool pour le bébé donc si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Salut Salut ! Finalement vous n'aurez pas à attendre la fin des épreuves du bac pour ce chapitre. D'ailleurs merci pour vos encouragements et merde à ceux qui passent des exams :) Les oraux de langue c'était la cata, j'ai quand même réussi à dire que le Mexique était en Afrique..Et que les mexicains d'Afrique émigraient aux USA.. Irrécupérable..

**DouDou : **Phoebe c'est joli je trouve mais j'ai toujours l'image de Phoebe Tonkin en tête quand j'y pense..Pas que ça me déplaise j'adore l'actrice hein ! Aha il y a pas si longtemps que ça je faisais des courses de caddie sur le parking d'Intermarché avec des potes..Je crois qu'on est un peu au même stade x) J'avais même pas pensé à Mulan pour Tina honte à moi :O J'étais fixée sur Pocahontas, ce qui au final n'est pas bien mieux.. Pour le lemon, j'arrive parfaitement à bien le visualiser dans ma tête mais lorsqu'il s'agit de l'écrire.. Ça se complique. M'enfin je peux essayer on verra bien ce que ça donne. Je ne promets pas le résultat xD

**MissTour : **C'est sûr que sur le coup Rachel a dû avoir les nerfs, j'étais un peu dégoûtée pour elle d'ailleurs..Merci et j'espère que tes oraux se sont mieux passés que les miens :)

**Juju8 : **Quinn a vraiment le chic pour se foutre dans des situations pas possibles elle aussi. Bon courage pour le reste de tes exams, que la force du Jedi soit avec toi *je sors* :D

**Hey Bram is Dead : **Salut à toi Acolyte Anti-Bram :D J'espère que l'arrivée de ce nouveau chapitre ne viendra pas te perturber dans ta lecture de Camus. Surtout si tu lis "La Peste" ça va contraster à mort avec la fic'. La Peste == A mort aha. Ok c'était pas drôle :( Pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de ta maison je te conseille de me lire seulement en plein jour. Enfin évite quand même en cours, tes profs pourraient te regarder chelou si tu te mets à rigoler d'un coup ^^ Tu dois être contente y'a quasi aucun couple hétéro dans mon histoire, d'ailleurs y'a quasi aucun hétéro tout court :O Je pense qu'il est temps de ramener Puck pour représenter l'espèce. Je sais pas si c'est le meilleur représentant mais bon..xD Si le bébé se révèle être un garçon je pourrai l'appeler Bram en ton hommage, et juste après ça j'irai me cacher loin, très loin..x) Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir et à bientôt !

**Guest : **J'y ai pensé mais disons que des fiançailles ça se rompt plus facilement qu'un mariage ^^

**Anaiiis :** Contente que tu accroches à l'humour de Santana, ça m'amuse beaucoup d'écrire ses répliques. Enjoy it !

* * *

**A l'appartement - 15h45**

« Sérieux qu'est ce que tu trouves à ce type ? »

J'essaye pour la énième fois en trois semaines de faire entendre raison à Quinn concernant son crétin de fiancé mais elle refuse de m'écouter ou alors elle trouve le moyen de réfuter mes arguments. Elle est vraiment agaçante. Presque autant que Rachel. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses raisons qui me poussent à dire qu'elles iraient parfaitement bien ensemble.

« Il est gentil, doux, fidèle »

On dirait qu'elle a appris cette litanie par cœur. Elle pourrait au moins faire l'effort de varier un peu.

« Le toutou idéal. Il sait donner la patte aussi ? »

On ne se marie pas avec quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il est _gentil. _On se marie avec quelqu'un qui nous fait vibrer, qui nous donne envie de nous dépenser et qui fait ressentir le meilleur en nous.

« Santana recommence pas avec ça.. »

Si je ne la secoue pas, personne ne le fera. C'est pour son bien, merde.

« C'est parce qu'il est pété de thunes ? »

La famille de Monsieur est tout de même, soulignons le, propriétaire de la plus grande filiale de cosmétiques du pays. Il s'en est tellement vanté pendant tout le repas que je pourrai vous citer sans soucis toutes les lotions et autres crèmes antirides que son entreprise produit. J'aurai dû lui présenter Hudson, j'aurai sûrement tiré un bon paquet de blé. Ben oui, la graisse de baleine ça rapporte.

« Tu crois que je suis avec lui pour l'argent ? »

Au fond de moi je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas, Quinn n'a jamais manqué de rien, ses parents alimentent son compte tous les mois et elle peut s'offrir absolument tout ce qu'elle souhaite.

« Pourquoi sinon ? »

La question reste en suspend, Quinn ne daigne pas y répondre ce qui a le don de m'énerver au plus haut point. Je souffle bruyamment, lui chipe la télécommande des mains et me laisse tomber lourdement à ses côtés sur le sofa. Je zappe jusqu'à trouver une chaîne un tant soit peu intéressante et je regarde distraitement les images défiler à l'écran. Elle est peut-être butée mais je le suis tout autant, si ce n'est plus. Elle finira pas parler, elle ne peut pas se murer dans le silence indéfiniment.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Je lui lance un regard de biais. Qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante à toujours répondre à une question par une autre question. C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué. Question. Réponse. Question. Réponse.

« Parce que je te connais Quinn. C'est pas ce que tu veux »

« Et qu'est ce que je veux ? »

« Ce que tout le monde veut, trouver LA personne. Celle qui te rendra heureuse, qui te comprendra et t'aimera en dépit de tes nombreux défauts et qui sera toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive »

Elle a l'air pensive. Peut-être qu'elle vient de capter qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur.

« J'allais oublier un truc primordial ! Quelqu'un qui te fasse prendre ton pied »

« Classe Lopez, vraiment..»

« Frustrée Fabray ? Ton prince charmant te satisfait pas ? »

Elle me foudroie du regard et me balance un coussin que j'esquive de justesse. Outch, j'ai touché un point sensible ?

« C'est un si mauvais coup que ça ? »

Mes rires redoublent devant son air outré. J'avais presque oublié que je m'adressais à l'ancienne Présidente du Club d'Abstinence. Ladite Présidente qui au passage est tombée en cloques du meilleur pote de son petit-ami. Pas très catholique tout ça. Je continue sur ma lancée, histoire de l'enquiquiner un peu plus.

« Mieux que Hudson ? »

Elle roule des yeux, comme si la réponse était évidente. C'est vrai que c'est difficile de faire pire que lui. Et j'en sais quelque chose sur le sujet, après tout je suis celle qui l'a dépucelé. Le sacrifice ultime.

« Mieux que Puckerman ? »

« C'est pas comparable »

Je grogne. Elle pourrait être un peu plus coopérative quand même. Je me redresse soudain sous le canapé, certaine d'obtenir une réaction ce coup-ci.

« Mieux que moi ? »

Elle détache son regard de la télévision pour le planter dans le mien.

« On devait plus reparler de _ça »_

J'affiche un sourire goguenard devant sa mine renfrognée. C'est pas non plus une affaire d'Etat. On a passé une nuit ensemble. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Surtout que c'est elle qui m'a allumé toute la soirée, je n'ai pas opposé grande résistance mais tout de même, c'est elle la responsable. Bien sûr elle ne voudra jamais l'admettre.

« Relaax Quinnie. Je comprends tu sais..Passer de Santana Sexy Lopez à...Ce qui te sert de fiancé. Plutôt décevant hein..»

Elle secoue la tête, visiblement exaspérée.

« Je ne suis PAS attirée par les femmes »

C'est elle ou moi qu'elle essaye de convaincre ?

« Rachel aussi disait ça, mais ça c'était avant »

Je vois son visage se liquéfier sur place. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lâcher l'info. Shit. Je suis tentée d'agiter ma main devant ses yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle est toujours là mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne la chope et me brise les os alors j'évite.

« Rachel est.. ? »

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas.

« Lesbienne »

Je crois qu'elle va nous faire une syncope.

« Pour..Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi t'aimes le bacon ? »

Elle lève un sourcil et je hausse les épaules.

« C'est comme ça, certains aiment le bacon, d'autres aiment les cacahuètes. Ça s'explique pas »

« Et d'autres aiment le bacon ET les cacahuètes »

Je tourne la tête vers Britt qui vient de faire irruption dans la pièce. Au moins une qui me comprend.

Elle vient se lover contre moi et dépose un baiser au coin de mes lèvres, je la retiens par le poignet pour l'embrasser tendrement. Plus on en a, plus on en veut. Pire qu'une drogue.

« Huum Huum »

Ma blonde s'écarte doucement suite au raclement de gorge Ô combien gracieux de Quinn. Toujours là pour tout gâcher celle-là.

« Tu sais Quinn j'ai un super sirop contre le mal de gorge, je t'en donnerai si tu veux »

Je coule un regard vers Fabray pour l'inciter à acquiescer.

« Euh..Merci Brittany, c'est gentil »

Quinn se lève du sofa d'un bond, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Je vais y aller. Je voudrai pas louper mon train »

Habituellement elle prend celui de 18h12. Oui je sais, c'est précis. Mais à force de l'emmener à la gare quasiment tous les dimanches soirs j'ai pris le pli. D'ailleurs, je me suis abstenu de lui en faire la remarque mais en général on préfère passer ses week end avec son fiancé plutôt qu'avec ses meilleures amies, aussi généralissimes soient t'elles. Enfin ça me semble logique.

« Il est que dans deux heures Q »

Ma blonde se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

« San, je crois que Quinn veut passer dire au revoir à Rachel à NYADA avant de retourner à Yale »

« Oh..T'es un génie Britt »

« Je vous entends vous savez »

Brittany arbore un sourire éclatant. Elle prend Quinn dans ses bras et lui claque un bisou sur la joue.

« Prends soin de toi Quinn. Passe à la maison quand tu veux »

A la _maison ? _D'accord c'est un appartement mais on s'en fou. A la maison sous-entendu chez nous. Elle l'a dit ! Je me retiens de sautiller de joie et me contente de glisser ma main dans celle de ma blonde.

« Lopez tu me déposes ? »

« Désolée Fabray, j'aurai été ravie de t'emmener retrouver ton nain mais j'ai mieux à faire »

« On peut savoir quoi ? »

« La première échographie de Britt »

Je mâchouille nerveusement l'intérieur de ma joue et tourne timidement la tête vers ma blonde. J'espère qu'elle veut toujours que je l'accompagne. Elle aurait pu changer d'avis ou je ne sais quoi.

« Tu..T'en souviens ? »

« J'allais pas oublier ça »

Elle me sourit tendrement et je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement contre ma poitrine. C'est dingue l'effet qu'elle me fait même après tout ce temps. Il suffit que je croise son regard pour devenir une espèce de guimauve géante. Et bizarrement je m'en fou parce que je l'aime, je suis heureuse et personne ne viendra faire exploser ma petite bulle de bonheur.

« Bon et bien je vais appeler un taxi. Profitez bien »

Quinn enfile son manteau et m'enlace rapidement. Oui les gestes d'affection c'est pas trop notre fort. Le strict minimum nous convient parfaitement à l'une, comme à l'autre.

« J'y tiens à mon gnome, alors déconne pas Fabray »

C'est dit sur le ton de la rigolade mais je le pense sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, ou pas, entre elles mais j'espère que Quinn fera les choses bien. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle prenne conscience des sentiments que Rachel cultive à son égard, et qu'elles arrêtent cette relation ambiguë. La brunette ne le dit pas mais je sais qu'elle souffre et ça me fait chier de rien pouvoir faire.

« J'y ferai attention »

Elle nous fait un léger signe de la main et s'engouffre hors de l'appartement.

* * *

**A la clinique – 16h55**

Je feuillette nonchalamment l'une des revues mise à disposition pour les patients. Ils ont vraiment le chic pour refiler des magasines bien déprimants « Cellulite, les bons gestes pour lui faire la peau » Rien que le titre donne envie.. Je repose le journal en soufflant. Je regarde pour la énième fois l'horloge et pour la énième fois je ronchonne. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont lents. Brittany me caresse doucement le bras ce qui a le don de m'apaiser. C'est elle qui devrait être angoissée et moi qui devrait l'aider à se détendre, pas l'inverse.

Il n'y a aucune raison de stresser, c'est juste une échographie. La gynéco va nous montrer des images du bébé et nous assurer que tout va bien. Rien de plus. Alors pourquoi j'ai ce putain de mauvais pressentiment qui ne veut pas se dissiper ? Je crois que j'aurai pas dû faire toutes ces recherches sur le Net. Tout le monde sait que c'est le meilleur moyen de psychother, on invente mille et un scénarios catastrophes qui au final ne se réalisent pratiquement jamais.

« Merci d'être là San. Pas seulement maintenant, mais au quotidien aussi. Tu me rends heureuse, tellement que parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas une créature magique envoyée par Dame Licorne, venue tout droit de la Planète Lolopezia pour me protéger. Merci d'exister et surtout merci de me laisser t'aimer »

Je tourne la tête vers ma blonde et entrelace nos petits doigts.

J'ai le cœur qui palpite à 100 à l'heure et une putain de sensation de bien-être qui s'étend dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je suis follement et éperdument amoureuse de cette fille et ça, ça ne changera jamais.

« Mlle Pierce ? »

Une porte s'ouvre à l'autre bout du couloir et la tête d'une femme en émerge. Brittany et moi la rejoignons rapidement. Elle a l'air sympathique. La quarantaine passée, une bouille rondouillarde et une poignée de main chaleureuse.

Elle nous invite à nous asseoir et prend place derrière son bureau.

« Alors laquelle de vous est Brittany ? »

« C'est moi »

« Bien. Votre âge s'il vous plaît »

« Bientôt 19 ans »

« Taille et poids ? »

« 1m71 et 54 kilos »

« Vous en êtes à 11 semaines c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui »

« C'est votre première grossesse ? »

« Oui »

« Vous avez eu recours à l'insémination artificielle pour concevoir ? »

Elle est vraiment obligée de lui poser ce genre de questions ? C'est putain de gênant quand même.

« Non, ça s'est fait..Naturellement »

Je crispe instinctivement mes mains sur les accoudoirs du siège.

C'est stupide mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dès que l'autre crétin est évoqué ça a le don de me mettre hors de moi. Ça me tue de savoir qu'il a pu la toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour.

« Des antécédents familiaux ? »

« Il me semble que non »

« Et du côté du géniteur ? »

Je me demande si le bébé aura le gène Big Mouth. Je grimace légèrement et je coule un regard vers ma blonde. Je m'attarde quelques secondes sur son visage. Son air mutin. Ses traits fins. Ses fines lèvres. Non, décidément le bébé ne pourra être que parfait. Comme sa maman.

« Je..Je ne sais pas »

« Vous devriez vous renseigner de ce côté là, par mesure de précaution »

Brittany acquiesce. J'avale difficilement ma salive et fronce les sourcils. L'idée de contacter Evans ne m'enchante pas des masses. Surtout si il se met à me parler des hémorroïdes de son père et des vergetures précoces de sa mère. Moi qui croyait naïvement être débarrassée de cette enflure à tout jamais. Shit. Ce mec c'est comme l'herpès, ça finit toujours par revenir. Pour notre plus grand malheur.

L'obstétricienne continue de poser quelques questions à ma blonde. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Brittany aussi sérieuse. Je pense que se retrouver enceinte à notre âge ça fait mûrir. Peut-être un peu trop vite. Je suis un brin nostalgique en repensant à Britt étant gamine, ses petites nattes blondes et ses sandalettes bleues. Ça me paraît loin cette époque. En même temps je ressens une bouffée de fierté en la voyant si sûre d'elle et si posée. Je crois que je ne m'en rendais pas compte au début mais finalement c'est sûrement la plus responsable de nous deux et je suis convaincue qu'elle s'occupera à merveille du petit bout de chou.

« Maintenant on va voir comment se porte votre bébé. Je vous laisse vous installer »

Brittany s'allonge à l'endroit indiqué et je me cale sur un siège à côté d'elle. Ma blonde défait les boutons de son jean et soulève son tee-shirt. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il y a un petit être qui est en train de grandir en elle. Ça se voit à peine et quelqu'un qui ne la connaît pas ne se douterait certainement pas qu'elle est enceinte. Britt a voulu attendre avant d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, bien que j'ai l'intime conviction que Rachel ait déjà vendu la mèche à voir la façon dont Lady Hummel fixe le ventre de ma blonde avec insistance. Pas foutue de tenir sa langue..

Le docteur applique du gel sur le ventre de Britt qui se tortille sous l'effet du froid.

« Je préfère quand tu me tartines de chantilly, San »

Le médecin se racle la gorge et détourne la tête. Je sens mon visage virer au cramoisi. Je me penche et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

« Ça tombe bien il y a un flacon de chantilly tout neuf dans le frigo.. »

Je vois une lueur de désir danser au fond de ses yeux et mes sens s'enflamment instinctivement. Contiens tes pulsions Santana, tu peux le faire.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête, attrape la main de ma blonde et la serre nerveusement. On a le regard braqué sur le petit écran tandis que la toubib passe la sonde sur le ventre de Brittany.

Je plisse les yeux en essayant de discerner s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Je sais bien qu'en théorie on ne le sait pas avant au moins le quatrième mois mais mon troisième œil mexicain saura.

J'affiche un sourire victorieux en m'adressant à la toubib.

« C'est une fille, hein doc ? »

« C'est trop tôt pour le dire »

Je me renfrogne un peu dans mon siège et Brittany me caresse doucement l'avant-bras.

« Un garçon c'est bien aussi San »

Je hausse les épaules. Je sais que ça sera une fille malgré ce que prétend cette foutue toubib Le troisième œil mexicain ne trompe jamais.

« Britt je crois que le bébé est hyperactif »

Je m'étonne de le voir bouger autant.

« Ça doit être le sucre. J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur les fraises tagada »

Brittany mâchouille sa lèvre inférieur. Je ris doucement et dépose un baiser sur la tempe de ma blonde. L'obstétricienne nous fait écouter le cœur du bébé et je suis persuadée d'avoir un sourire béat scotché sur le visage. C'est tout simplement magique. C'est comme si le temps s'était suspendu et que plus rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance en dehors de cette pièce.

« Votre bébé est en pleine forme »

Je crois qu'à cet instant je pourrai prendre le médecin dans mes bras tellement je suis soulagée et ravie. Je pourrai, mais je reste toujours Santana Lopez, n'exagérons rien. Brittany elle ne se retient pas, elle l'étreint chaleureusement et lui claque la bise sans laisser le temps au toubib d'opposer une quelconque protestation.

« Merci doc ! »

Le toubib glisse les photos de l'échographie dans une grande enveloppe et y ajoute de la paperasse. Brittany range le tout précautionneusement dans son sac. On remercie encore une fois le docteur avant de partir.

* * *

**A l'appartement - 18h05**

A peine arrivées à la maison et débarrassées de nos manteaux que les bras de Brittany viennent encercler ma taille. Je me retrouve rapidement acculée contre la porte d'entrée, son corps pressé contre le mien.

« Je suis l'esclave sexuelle d'une femme enceinte à la libido exacerbée »

« Ose dire que ça te dérange.. »

Sa voix rauque contre mon oreille me tire un frisson. J'inverse nos positions et me fonds sur ses lèvres avec avidité. Nos langues se cherchent, se trouvent. Je passe une main derrière ta nuque et approfondis le baiser. Ma main libre glisse sous son haut. Je l'attire un peu plus contre moi. Je me délecte de la saveur de ses lèvres, chaudes et fruitées.

« Vas y Quinn..Encore..Là.. »

La voix stridente de Rachel nous coupe instinctivement. Je croise le regard de ma blonde. Oh que oui, on pense exactement à la même chose. Je pose ma main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son rire et je me pince les lèvres pour contenir mon envie de pouffer. On attend quelques instants dans cette position sans bouger pour ne pas révéler notre présence. Elles devaient quand même être sacrément occupées pour ne pas nous avoir entendu entrer. Fabray petit être faible..

« On devrait les laisser San »

J'imagine que c'est c'est effectivement ce que ferait la majorité des gens. Ce n'est pas comme si un petit coup d'œil allait véritablement les déranger. Ni vu ni connu juste pour confirmer les faits. Ensuite elles ne seront plus en état de nier et elles seront forcées d'avouer que j'avais raison depuis le début.

« Mais Britt, on en a pour deux secondes »

C'est finalement elle qui m'attrape par le poignet. On avance sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de la naine. Britt essaye de discerner quelque chose par l'entrebâillement de la porte et en voulant regarder par dessus son épaule, je la pousse involontaire, la porte s'ouvre en grand et on se retrouve affalées par terre sous le regard médusé de Fabray et Berry.

« Britt tu m'écrases »

« Désolée mon cœur »

On se relève péniblement en essayant de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il nous reste. Je crois que c'est l'heure des explications..

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. A la prochaine :D**


End file.
